


The Escape Artist

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Pet Rat, Pets, soft steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Square filled: @happystevebingo - “My pet’s in your apartment!”Synopsis:  Steve comes home to find you crouched on all fours in front of his door.  Apparently, it’s not what he thinks.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	The Escape Artist

_Steve had obviously seen you around the complex. When you share a wall with someone you tend to see them around from time to time. You were pleasant enough. Some people kept their eyes down and tried not to make eye contact. Or alternatively, they’d realize who he was and be overly friendly, trying to get their little taste of fame. You were one of a handful of people in the building who just smiled and said hello, and would remark about the weather if you were stuck in the elevator together. He didn’t have any friends in the building. But you were one of the people who were almost an acquaintance._

_He has heard you too. The dull murmur of your TV in the evenings. The louder hum of your music on the weekends. He knew when you were using the shower or vacuuming. Or … other things._

_He had never heard a pet though. Never the barking of a dog when someone knocked on the door. Nor the meowing of a cat wanting its breakfast. Not even birdsong at sunrise._

_So when he came up the stairs after getting home from work and found you kneeling on the ground with your face pressed to the carpet and your ass popped up in the air trying to look under his door, he had no idea what you were doing. He folded his arms over his chest and cleared his throat. “Ma’am…”_

_You jumped and looked up at him. “Captain Rogers!” You yelped, obviously flustered. “I was … it’s not what… **my pet’s in your apartment!**”_

_“Your pet?” He asked not totally sure he should believe you or not. “How?”_

_You picked up a clear, hollow ball that had been hidden behind your knees and held it up. “I was letting her run up and down the hall with her ball and she slammed it into the wall. The door popped off and she ran out and under your door.”_

_“Oh…” He said, understanding dawning on him. “A hamster?”_

_You shook your head. “No. But close.”_

_Steve looked at you confused but took out his keys. “You better come in.”_

_He unlocked the door and let you in. “Nicodemus! Where are you?” You called out._

_There was no response and the two of you began searching the apartment._

_“She sometimes comes when she calls. But only when she feels like it.” You said apologetically. “Nicodemus!”_

_Steve opened his pantry and came face-to-face with a rat. It was sitting on the shelf with a Cheerio clutched in its paws as it happily chewed away on it._

_“Are we looking for a rat?” Steve asked._

_You darted over to him and scooped the rat off the shelf. “Nicodemus! You naughty girl. What do you think you’re doing?” You turned back to Steve and smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry again, Captain Rogers.”_

_“Please, call me Steve,” he said watching as the rat’s head poked out from between your hands. “She’s kinda cute, isn’t she?”_

_“Oh yeah. She’s really smart too. I taught her a bunch of tricks. She can fetch and shakes paws and jumps through rings.” You explained._

_Steve reached over and scratched the rodent on the top of the head. “That would be something to see.” _

_You smiled wider. “If you ever want to see, you’re welcome to come over…”_

_“Are you busy now?” Steve asked._

_You shook your head. “Nope. Let’s go. I’ll make coffee.”_

_Steve followed after you as you put Nicodemus on your shoulder. He had lived in this apartment building for a year now without making any friends. Maybe thanks to a small escape artist, he’ll have made two today._


End file.
